


D.A.S.D (Or Dads Against Son's dating)

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone cares about Peter, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Peter Quill Feels, Peter shouldn't be allowed to date, Peter tends to pick partners stronger then him, Ravagers - Freeform, Ravagers family, peter whump, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this promt provided to me by the lovely V-Bird:</p><p>*Yondu Secretly comes to Peter's rescue on occasion, and tends to scare off lovers who get a bit rough, or won't take no for a answer. And Drax reveals this when Yondu tries scaring off Drax, when he starts to court Peter.*   </p><p>"So, that explains why my last boyfriend stopped bothering me....and why he had his arm broken in three places."<br/>-------------------------------------</p><p>Alternatively titled Peter Quill is not allowed to date unless Yondu, Kraglin and the crew approve (which is if they had their way their baby/kid brother wouldn't leave the damn ship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-Bird).



Peter was fourteen the time he found his first relationship. A young Zironi. He was sweet but at times he was really demanding always wanting his time and not liking when Peter didn’t call often enough or send messages. It got to the point where he wanted to know where Peter was every hour. Which wasn’t something he couldn’t do since some jobs he was on wouldn’t allow him to let anyone know there location.

 

It didn’t help when he missed a day, mostly due to the job and then getting a head wound that kept him out of commission much to Yondu’s annoyance and Kraglin’s worry (Yondu was also worried head wounds for Terrrans bled so much more then others and the fear of Peter bleeding out wouldn’t leave there minds despite what the medic told them).

Yondu had heard Peter’s com kept going off with messages and got frustrated before he picked them up and started reading them. The boy hadn’t been smart enough to delete the old ones and so Yondu felt his temper rise with every demanding and clearly abusive message. He shared them with Kraglin who just shook his head and grit his teeth.

 

“I knew something was up but I just thought..”

 

“So did I..” Yondu said standing up straight from where he was leaning against the wall near the bed. “I’ll handle it. You keep an eye on the boy.”

 

 

Peter woke up almost two days later and to Kraglin just rolling his eyes when the first thing out of Peter’s mouth was. “food?”

 

“Of course it’s your hungry. Not howd the mission go, is everyone alirght or I’m sorry for fucking scaring you.” Kraglin joked but the relief was there in his voice.

 

Peter smiled weakly but Kraglin got up.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He said simply.

 

The moment Peter was alone he grabbed his com expecting hunderds of messages but found only one. Part of his heart sank as he read it and he wanted to cry. It was so short and informal. Basicly saying Peter was too much to deal with and that he already had found someone and Peter should just forget him..and his number.

 

He managed to wipe his eyes before Kraglin got back but he was sure the older male knew.

 

“don’t worry dovey..one day you’ll find someone.” Kraglin said before handing Peter a bowl of soup to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short

Peter is sixteen when he meets Lilac.

 

She’s a Kree with light blue skin and yellow eyes. She’s also very violent and doesn't take no for an answer very well when Peter says he doesn’t want to do something.  At first it was fun, she taught him a lot of things about sex he wouldn’t have learned on his own.

 

However she had a jealous streak that ended with Peter getting a blade to the ribs.  He tried to lie and say he got into a fight but Yondu and Kraglin were both very aware of what really happened.

 

Not that they told Peter.

 

Yondu left for a job and Peter thought all the fussing Kraglin did was unnecessary. However two days before Yondu got back, Lilac stopped calling and trying to see him.

 

He hoped she had just given up or found some one who would fill her needs.

 

He never saw Yondu return looking like he’d gone a few rounds with someone who was far too good with a knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years Peter had lots of partners, none that were ever permeant. They always just disappeared or broke up with him for no reason. One even admitted she was just using him for sex to get back at her ex…he ended up sleeping with both of them before Yondu had hunted him down and dragged him by the ear back for vanishing on them for nearly two weeks.

 

He never understood why or cared just chalked it up to bad luck.

 

Then the issue with the Infinity Stone happened. Despite how he and Gamora acted towards each other sometimes they knew they would both never be more than friends and he was okay with that.

 

However he wasn’t expecting when Drax started showing interest. He would have assumed the man was joking but being who he was..he clearly wouldn’t joke about that.  However what was different about Drax is his people didn’t do casual. So when Drax said he was going to court Peter…well the young Terran had no clue how this was going to go.

 

It started as little things. Sticking by Quill’s side more in battle, making sure the other was okay first even though he his self was injured.

 

Then he started bringing Peter things.

 Once it was flowers, that Peter said reminded him of lilies from Terra and that lilies had been his mom’s favorites, except these ones were more than just planets. They were alive enough to catch pests and eat them, which brought to mind the Venus fly trap one of his aunts had kept for when flies got too bad during the summer.

Needless to say Peter and Groot both loved them. Groot more so because it was another planet being to talk too much to Peter’s never ending amusement.

 

Next it was new parts and things he need for the Milano.  He even prevented Rocket from taking them or using any other part of his ship.

 

It was getting to be a well-known fact through most of the Universe that the Destroyer was courting the Star Lord and everyone seemed to be both surprised and happy for the couple.

 

Except one (plus his first mate and crew).

 

Yondu hadn’t believed the rumors at first about the Destroyer courting the boy. After all what would Peter see in a monster like that.  Then the rumors became heard more often and finally there was prove in the form of a vid taken by one of the ravagers who had been on Xander to see his family.

 

It was of Peter and the Destroyer..and it clearly showed they were more than friends if the way he kissed Peter was anything to say about it.

 

“The kid always fucking knows how to pick’em.” Horus muttered as he typed somethings on his screen the tracking of the Milano kicking in and revealing that they weren’t really all that far from them.

He didn’t even need the order to get the ship moving. They all knew about Yondu and what happened when Peter picked shit partners which if he did more than have sex..yeah none of them wanted to remember the last failed relationship that got Peter nearly got his self put in the infirmary again. Kid spent more time there from his ex’s then he did from actual fighting and jobs.

 

So heading towards the station where Peter and his crew were now, everyone knew that most likely they might be picking up their run away terran. Because honestly it looked like the kid was really invested in this one and so when he broke the brat’s heart (and more likely several bones) they’d have to deal with the fall out.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had this strange feeling like he was being watched but he shook it off and went about his shopping for supplies. However the feeling got worse and he was looking behind him and not in front of him when he crashed into someone.

 

“shit..shit sorry..Kraglin?” Peter said wide eyed when he saw the first mate of the ravagers

 

“Peter.” Kraglin said raising an eye brow.  “You should be watching where you’re going.”

 

“Yeah just..kind of I  mean.” Peter stuttered out before he just stared at the other. Kraglin just rolled his eyes and chuckled patting the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Come on. I’ll buy lunch and you can tell me what the hell you’ve been up to since you can’t seem to remember to call or write.”

 

“Hey! I’ve been busy!” Peter argued.

 

“Too busy to make a call or write two words on a message?” Kraglin said making Peter feel embarrassed knowing the other was right. “I expect you to do better or just come home..actually coming home would be better.”

 

“I am home. I have the Milano and my crew.” Peter replied.

 

“So you got a new family and don’t need us now?” Kraglin asked his voice a bit sharp making Peter wince.

 

“no..Kraglin..” Peter said weakly before he grabbed Kraglin’s arm and tugged into a hug. “Sorry ma I’ll do better.” He said softly making the other sigh and hugs him back after a moment.  

 

The rest of the time he spent with Kraglin was pleasant and Peter couldn’t help but forget how rare it was that Kraglin was ever alone. The feeling of being watched however was gone so Peter honestly was able to relax as he talked about some of his adventures with the guardians.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yo Quill!” Rocket shouted a few hours later making Peter realize the time and turned to face his team mate. “Where the hell you been. You were suppose to be back hours ago. Drax is having a fit. What have you been doing?”

 

“I was..” Peter turned to say something to Kraglin but found the other gone and he bites down on his lip. He wished the other had stayed but he knew why he hadn’t. “Sorry got caught up with a friend.” He said turning back to Rocket  and getting up.

 

“Yeah well Drax is in a weird mood since he got back from shopping and was starting to freak out when I left when you hadn’t returned.” Rocket told him making Peter smile and shaking his head.

 

“He worries too much.” Peter said with a chuckle. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Yeah but he’s Drax and you know how he is.” Rocket muttered after a moment as he and Peter headed back to the ship.

 

“Yeah I know.” Peter said with a bit of a dopey smile. He never thought he’d be this happy and defiantly not with Drax the Destroyer.

 

“You two are so damn sweet it’s fucking disgusting.” Rocket said seeing the look on Peter’s face and rolling his eyes as they finally made it back to the Milano.

 

“We’re ba..DRAX!” Peter shouted as he found his self grabbed and scooped up with the other pulling him close and looking him over. “Drax I’m fine! Put me down!”

 

“You were gone several hours you should not have been.” Drax pointed out with a frown.

 

“I know. Rocket told me. I ran into someone I know and we got to talking. He bought me lunch and we were catching up.” Peter said simply as Drax had started to put him down only to lift him back up and say firmly.

 

“Who?”

 

“Just someone I’ve known for a long time. What is this about?” Peter asked as he found his self being carried over to his chair and set down while Drax looked him over. “Drax what is going on?”

 

“I have learned some things about your past lovers and I worry that one will come back and do you harm.”

 

“You ran into one? Or a ravager told you?” Peter demanded after a moment

 

“A ravager.” Drax answered.

 

“Which Ravager?” Peter demanded. “I know it wasn’t Kraglin. I spent the afternoon with him.”

 

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Rocket interrupted

 

“Cause apparently barely talking to my family has left more than a bit of hurt feelings.” Peter replied finally getting out of Drax’s hold and crossing his arms. “Drax who was it? “

 

Drax didn’t look like he wanted to answer so Peter just sighed and ran his hand through his hair before his com beeped and he looked down. It was a message from Kraglin asking Peter to join them for dinner just him and Yondu like before and that Yondu and he needed to talk before Kraglin murdered him. It made Peter snort.

 

“Peter?” Drax said worried when the other went from upset to amused.

 

“I’m fine..we’re going out. Just me and you and my parents.” Peter said simply with a half a smile and smirk before he headed for the bathroom the door shutting behind him and locking.   


It had to be done anyway. After all he was being courted by Drax and it had been explained that courting did mean that Drax had to meet Peter’s family. He had let them all defaultly think he had none but that wasn’t true.

He smiled in a way that looked very much like Yondu’s and continued enjoying his shower. This would be fun.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Yondu you are not going to keep this up. Really he seemed fine.” Kraglin said as he watched his mate readjust his jacket again trying to decide if he should make sure, the arrow was showing or not.

 

“You spend a few hours with the boy and now you’re convinced that this is a good idea? That he should be letting his self be courted by this..monster?”  Yondu said giving the other a look from his point of view in the mirror

 

“I’m not saying that but I am saying that we should not just..” Kraglin sighed and rubbed his face. “Peter seems happy and I don’t want to ruin that..”

 

“He was happy with the others two and then you recall how fast that went downhill.” Yondu pointed out turning to face his mate.

 

Kraglin stepped forward and adjusted Yondu’s jacket hiding the arrow and the extra blade the other had put on from sight.

 

“I’m not saying tit will go bad wright now I’m just saying we need to give him a chance.” Kraglin replied. “Peter..told me a little bit without saying it outright. Drax is a widower..he’s been married before and from what I’ve looked up..he was a good loving husband and protector of his family. Maybe for once Peter has something good. I just don’t want to ruin it.”

 

Yondu just looked down at Kraglin seeing the other still smoothing down the labels of the jacket.

 

“You still don’t sound comfortable.” Yondu said after a moment covering his hands, he could fill Kraglin’s hands were shaking under his.

 

“I’m not..I don’t want this one to be good. I want this to be like we think. I want to be able to tell him it’s time to come home.” Kraglin admitted

 

“And here I was thinking you just said the other day he was grown up and I need to let go..seems like you’re the one who doesn’t want to cut the apron strings.” Yondu teased but pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “He’s our boy..we will be here..and if he fucks up. “

 

“We go and bring him home.” Kraglin said firmly.

 

“that’s right.” Yondu chuckled. “Now I believe we have a dinner to get to and meet our boy’s new friend.”


	7. Chapter 7

A public setting would be a bad idea both Kraglin and Peter were aware of this, despite the fact it would prevent anything from happening..well that wasn’t true. Yondu and Drax would cause a scene in public or private.

 

Still the brief message from Kraglin about a small private place for them to eat while still being close enough to public worked out better.

 

“You’re cooking?” Peter said when he got Kraglin on the com while waiting for Drax to finish showering.

 

“You can make that sound less insulting can you not?” Kraglin said simply and Peter didn’t have to see him to know Kraglin had his hands on his hips.

 

“Sorry it’s just..you don’t..I mean..it’s so rare.” Peter got out. “This is really stressing you out.” He added softly

 

“Between Yondu and the crew, the infinity stone and you leaving us I was already stressed.” Kraglin replied. “This was just icing on the cake..”

 

“You’re making a cake aren’t you?” Peter couldn’t help but ask making Kraglin snort

 

“No..sweet pie.”

 

“damn you are stressed.” Peter muttered

 

“You’re not helping.” Kraglin said.

 

“Not trying to make it worse. I told you I’m fine..yes I shouldn’t have stolen from you guys. Am I going to pay it back? Probably slowly..maybe..I mean you and Dad haven’t cut my funds off.” Peter said “Speaking of why haven’t you?”

 

“Do you honestly think after the first couple of false starts you had getting out on your own that Yondu or I actually trust you to not lose all your units?” Kraglin said leaving Peter speechless for a moment.

 

“Hey!” Peter finally managed to get out. “I’m doing just fine.”

 

“And  yet like clockwork once a month you withdraw almost all your units and use them.” Kraglin said simply making Peter turn red.

 

“It’s..it’s better than having to take more than the fair share of the cuts of our jobs to fix the ship and such.” Peter tried to argue knowing it sounded pathetic to his own ears.

 

“Then the account helps.” Kraglin said simply. “It gives you extra units and us peace of mind that you’re not going to end up calling us for bail…again.”

 

“That was once!”

 

“Six times starting from 17 on.” Kraglin answered. “And that’s just counting the time we bailed you out and not busting you out.”

 

“Are you going to be this embarrassing at dinner?” Peter couldn’t help but ask earning him a look.

 

“I can be a lot wore Peter you know this.” Kraglin said simply. “This is for more Yondu’s sake then mine. I trust you..mostly.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter said dryly earning him an unimpressed look.

 

“Just make sure he wears a shirt.” Kraglin said and the line disconnected leaving Peter with the same feeling he remembered when he was little and knowing Kraglin was a lot more upset with him then he was telling.   


  
  
“this is going to be a disaster.” Peter muttered flopping back onto the bed and covering his face.


	8. Like Mother

“This is going to be a disaster.” Kraglin said once he had hung up on Peter and put his head in his hands. “Why did I think this was a good idea..” he muttered to his self.

 

“Already told you that. So should we go ahead and just get Peter’s room ready?” Yondu teased from where he stood in the door way earning a glare from his mate who’s hand went to one of his knifes.

 

“Yondu if you’re not in here to help me go away..I mean it shoo.” Kraglin said standing up straighter and showing off his sharp teeth.

 

“Aw come darling this..”

 

“Yondu I swear if you do not get out of this kitchen right now I will give all this sweet pie to Peter to take back with him and you’re getting none for the next six months.”

 

Kraglin managed to stifle his laughter at how fast Yondu moved at that threat. It was so rare he cooked and baked (baking even rarer..it was a skill his mother had taught him and to be honest made him far too sad most of the time to do it).  He’d done it more often when Peter was little. Things like being a good parent stressing him out. Yondu had often took advantage of it and still did when he could.

 

 Not that it happened as often since Peter was no longer on the ship with them (actually he’d baked more since Peter had been given his own M-ship and he was sure Yondu would have given one to the boy sooner if he could have known it would have meant more pie).

 

He reached for his com and opened a channel.

 

“Pick up pick up..pick up damn it.” He muttered as he started working on another pie. Four would be enough right? Maybe he should make another one (or two). “Finally what took so long?” he demanded when the com connected.

 

“Nice to hear from you too cousin.” A female voice said from the line but no vid. “I was busy what’s wrong?”

 

“Peter is dating the destroyer.”

 

“As in Drax the Destroyer?”

 

“Yes..”

“Krags his kind don’t ‘date’ , they court.”

 

“Not helping.” Kraglin snapped.

 

“How many?”

 

“How many what?”

 

“Don’t..you know I hate when you play stupid.”

 

“On number four.” Kraglin muttered as he worked the dough between his fingers.

 

“Make two more, go blow your mate, then have dinner with your son and his boyfriend. Peter is not a baby, yes he is yours and the blue ape’s baby boy but he is also a Guardian of the Galaxy. If it goes south you both know every ravager under Udonta’s command will make sure the Destroyer wish he was dead.”

 

“And your coven?”

 

“Don’t be stupid. You know as well as I, anything happens to Peter and we get our hands on the bastard first they’ll won’t be anything left of him.”

 

Kraglin snorted and smiled as he worked out more dough for the two extra pies. He’d have to make something to send to her soon.

 

“I miss you..”

 

“Yeah yeah miss you too cousin.” She chuckled. “Promise you’ll come visit soon and bring the boy and his friend..I want to threaten them in person myself.”

 

Kraglin shook his head as the call disconnected. He wondered sometimes how they managed to stay close over the years..but then again he recalled nothing brings people closer together then a tragedy.

 

He didn’t stop until the last three pies were in the oven and he checked the time. Peter and his ‘friend’ would be there soon. He needed a shower and to finish sharpening his knives but first things first.

 

“Oh Captain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blame Yondu and the love of pie on V-Bird. She is a constant source of amusement and ideas for this fic. If you haven't read her comments please do. Some will be making a appearance in this story.


	9. Like Son

“Why?” Drax asked

 

“Because this is a nice dinner with my folks.” Peter replied. “And you really shouldn’t go around everywhere without a shirt on.”

“I do not need it. Clothes are often destroyed in battle.” Drax replied making Peter sigh and pinch his nose.

 

“This isn’t battle. This is dinner with my parents.”

 

“Who are Ravagers.” Drax pointed out and Peter opened his eyes glaring at the other.

 

“So am I.”

 

“You are not. You are Star Lord. Guardians of the Galaxy.” Drax replied.

 

“Once a Ravager, always a Ravager.” Peter said standing up and giving Drax a glare. “These two men raised me as their own. Took care of me when I had no one else Drax. If you cannot deal with the fact my parents are Ravagers then you can end this court ship right now. I understand things are different now. However I have told you before that family is important to me. They are my family. “

 

Drax didn’t speak and for a brief (and terrifying moment) Peter believed that the courtship really would be ended.

 

“You are very..attractive when you are defending your family.” Drax said after several moments of quiet and Peter felt his face flush when a familiar look came over the other’s face.

 

They hadn’t had sex, yet. Drax insisted that they weren’t far enough into the courtship yet, not that Peter hadn’t tried to get him to break the rules, but it didn’t mean there were not some heavy intense make out sessions (plus it had only been a month since Peter found out that blow jobs and hand jobs did not count as sex).

 

Peter knew that look and glanced at the clock before saying.

 

“Shower now. We make it quick.”

 

“Of course.” Drax replied before Peter found his self pulled into a deep kiss and shedding his clothes as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the wonderful V-bird helped

Soon both of them were done with the shower and Peter was redressed in clean clothes and his Ravager jacket on. He could see Drax glaring at the shirt he’d bought for the other and laid out on the bed. 

“It’s just a shirt.” Peter finally said moving to stand by Drax leaning aganst him. 

“It is not something I feel should be necessary.” Drax said before adding. “ However if it proves my love of you to your parents, and helps the evening progress smoothly....(makes face of discomfort) I will....wear the shirt.” 

Peter smiles and can’t help but chuckle as he pulls away to sit down on the bed while Drax picks the shirt up again making that face of discomfort before he pulls it on and starts doing up the buttons. 

“You know” Peter said as he watched. “I can't think of any guy who'd put clothes on for me...take them off, but not on. “

“It proves I am more dedicated then any of those that sought you before.” Drax replied as he finished with the last button. 

“You’re not suppose to get hotter with clothes on.” Peter whined after a moment making Drax chuckle before he reached out, tilted Peter’s head back, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

“You and your metaphors.” Drax said before glancing at the time. “We best be off. I do not think if we are late it will be well received.” 

“No it won’t.” Peter said with a sigh running a hand thourgh his hair and getting up. 


End file.
